Un regalo destructivo
by Teo Dash
Summary: !Cuando quieres el mejor regalo para esa persona especial... aveces eso puede convertirse en una locura...!...


**Un regalo destructivo.**

Era el ultimo día del año, los chicos no sabían que comprarles a sus novias, tenia que ser algo sumamente bueno para que ellos recibieran su beso de media noche, exceptuando algunos como Cody que no tenían novia, la duda era tan grande que decidieron ir muy temprano al centro comercial (1 de la mañana).

No se como deje que me trajeran aquí, lo peor tan temprano – se quejaba el chico Punk ante los demás y ante lo temprano que estaba.

Rayos, no se que regalarle a Bridgette – decía Geoff buscando algo para regalarle a Bridgette en un centro comercial.

Lo que sea esta bueno, seguro que ella aceptara lo que sea de ti – le ayudaba DJ en su caso.

Eso no es nada, Courtney seguro quiere uno de los mejores regalos – comentaba igualmente Duncan sentado en una banca.

Tal vez le dedique una canción a Gwen como Regalo – hablaba Trent a los demás chicos que estaban ahí.

No te ofendas, pero seguro quiere algo que pueda tener – le comentaba el Punk al músico el cual solo seguía buscando que regalarle a la gótica.

Sigo preguntando, que les daremos? – se preguntaba Geoff tirando unos bolsas de compra, las cuales fueron atrapadas por Duncan sin necesidad de que se levantara.

Tranquilo, seguro que el regalo vendrá hacia nosotros el solo – le decía Duncan a Geoff sentándose todos en una banca del lugar.

Atención! – gritaba un hombre de traje negro en medio de el centro comercial, el cual estaba rodeado de gente.

Que pasa ahí – se preguntaba Trent observando la multitud.

Veamos – los cuatro chicos se acercaban y lograban ver a un hombre de unos 25 años, con un traje negro y explicando un concurso.

Que estará diciendo – preguntaba Geoff observando.

Si te callaras pudiera oírlo – le callaba el Punk a Geoff el cual se quedo callado y lograron oir lo que decía.

Damas y caballeros, les presentamos el concurso en el cual podrán ganarse un auto, seguramente en estas fechas querrán un regalo para esa persona especial, o simplemente para ustedes, así que ahora podrán ganarse un auto ultimo modelo – explicaba el hombre de traje mostrando un auto sumamente costoso, y sin techo – lo único que tiene que hacer es llenar el formulario y usted puede ser el ganador de este auto.

Están pensando lo mismo que yo – preguntaba Duncan a los demás chicos los cuales estaban por responderle.

Claro amigo, debemos comprar uno de esos autos – exclamaba Geoff mientras Duncan le daba un pequeño sape en la nuca.

No!, que llenando este tonto papel podemos tener el regalo sin gastar un centavo – le explicaba el plan Duncan al chico fiestero.

Buena idea, dame uno de esos – decía Trent tomando uno de los papeles para llenar el formulario.

Listo – gritaba Geoff habiendo llenado el formulario en segundos.

Seguro que lo hiciste bien? – le preguntaba Duncan observando su formulario.

Mas que bien – le respondía Geoff entregándole el formulario al tipo del traje negro.

Numero favorito? – preguntaba Duncan en su mente, mientras se daba cuenta de que Trent estaba por llegar a esa pregunta.

Que ocurre? – le pregunta el ojiverde al Punk el cual solo intentaba que Trent no la leyera.

Mira! – gritaba Duncan señalando uno de los lados.

Que? – preguntaba Trent mirando mientras Duncan toma su formulario y borra esa pregunta con marcador.

Nada, creo que se fue – le mentía Duncan, mientras Trent empieza a responder como si nada.

Termine – comentaba también DJ entregando el formulario.

Hola chicos, que hacen – preguntaba Cody llegando con un formulario en la mano.

Supongo que lo mismo que tu, llenando esto – le respondía el músico al geek.

Algo extraño pasa, tu formulario solo tiene 14 preguntas y son 15 – dudaba Cody haciendo que Trent dudara también.

Enserio – preguntaba Trent dudoso.

No!, son 14… verdad Cody? – le preguntaba Duncan tronando sus puños en señal de que Cody no dijera nada.

Si fue error mió, son 14, bueno adiós – se despedía el geek mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ya esta! – exclamaba Trent entregando el formulario, mientras que al mismo tiempo Duncan terminaba el formulario y lo entregaba igualmente.

Suerte chicos, el premio se entregara dentro de 30 minutos por la radio – les deseaba el hombre de traje negro.

Gracias señor – agradecía DJ por parte del grupo, los cuales solo se marcharon al momento de entregar el formulario.

No!... Gracias a ustedes – agradecía igualmente el hombre de traje negro mientras ponía una mirada siniestra, mientras observaba a los chicos marcharse para seguir buscando un regalo solo por si acaso.

**30 Minutos después.**

Apúrate sintoniza la radio – le apresuraba Duncan a Geoff el cual intentaba ponerla en un equipo de sonido de una tienda.

Es este – lo encontraba Geoff para luego ponerla en máximo volumen.

Buenos días, señores, pero apurando las cosas y el tiempo, el nombre del ganador es… TRENT – avisaba el hombre a través de la radio mientras Trent se ponía feliz por su victoria.

Grandioso, ahora ya tengo un regalo para Gwen – se emocionaba el chico.

Felicidades viejo – felicitaba Geoff a Trent aunque un poco triste por no ser el ganador del auto.

Debo ir por el, nos vemos luego – exclamaba Trent a los demás chicos dejándolos solos en la tienda.

Saben, de todas formas no quería ese auto, digo para que quiere uno un auto – se preguntaba Duncan.

Ah… por que son geniales – le contestaba Geoff.

**1 hora después.**

No necesito ese tonto auto, seguro Courtney aceptara otro regalo – pensaba Duncan sacando una calavera que decía "feliz nuevo año" y tenia dibujada una mano haciendo la típica seña Punk – aunque podría ver el auto de Trent mientras duerme.

**Duncan se dirigió hacia la casa de Trent el cual estaba dormido debido a que madrugo demasiado temprano, lo cual hizo que el tomara una siesta para pasar un día sin sueño.**

Es aquí, me pregunto por que tendrá un garaje tan grande – decía un sorprendido Duncan apurándose ya que eran las 8 de la mañana, observando el garaje de Trent.

Quien viene – se preguntaba un asustado Cody el cual estaba cuidando los autos de Trent, el cual se escondió detrás de uno de los autos para que Duncan no lo viera.

Pero que? – se preguntaba Duncan sorprendido al ver 9 autos igual de grandiosos, uno tras otro – tenia 8 autos y quería ganar otro?

Es que quería 9 – respondía Cody detrás del auto rápidamente se cubrió la boca, pero aun así Duncan lo tomo de la camisa.

Con que cuidas de ellos eh perdedor? – le preguntaba Duncan amenazador mientras amarraba a Cody con una cuerda que estaba cerca de ahí.

Espera no te lo lleves – le gritaba Cody totalmente amarrado.

Tiene 8 mas, no creo que note que le falta uno – decía con risa Duncan montándose en el auto y prendiéndolo para luego arrancar y largarse rápidamente.

Que sucede Cody?... oí unos golpes – le preguntaba Trent llegando de su siesta.

Duncan se llevo el auto – le grito Cody mientras Trent le quitaba las cuerdas que lo tenían atrapado.

Ya no son 9 – preguntaba Trent.

No – le respondía Cody.

Pues habrá que recuperarlo – se prometía a si mismo Trent.

Por suerte le puse algo para que podamos controlarlo nosotros, y un micrófono para hablar con el – le explicaba Cody sacando un aparto parecido a una laptop.

Okay, y eso servirá – le preguntaba un dudoso Trent.

Por supuesto, observa – le demostraba Cody presionando un botón y haciendo que el objeto se activara.

**Con Duncan.**

Ahora ya tengo el regalo, supongo que solo me tendré que relajar – se prometía Duncan mientras empezaba a notar que el no estaba manejando el auto, si no otra persona – pero que… esta pasando? – se preguntaba el Punk.

Soy tu yo del futuro – le susurraba Cody haciendo gestos de robot.

Eres tu Cody verdad? – adivinaba Duncan mientras intentaba tomar el control del volante.

Tal vez – admitía Cody dándole el micrófono a Trent.

Duncan, te lo pido, por favor dame el auto – le pedía Trent al Punk el cual solo intentaba no salirse de la vía.

Tu eres el tacaño que quiere 9 autos – le recordaba Duncan a Trent.

Pero eso es por que los 9 se los regalare a Gwen – respondía Trent.

No creo que Gwen tenga lugar para 9 autos – dudaba Cody ganándose una mirada de enojo de Trent para luego seguir hablando con Duncan.

Escapare por la ventana – se prometía Duncan, pero estaban cerradas.

Están cerradas, es imposible que salgas – le advertía Cody con un manual del auto.

Ya déjenme salir – les gritaba Duncan molesto.

PARE EL AUTO Y SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO – gritaba la policía por un megáfono, mientras divisaban a Duncan.

Genial, de nuevo? – preguntaba Duncan como si nada.

Duncan, de nuevo tu, esta es la quinta vez en el mes – se sorprendía el oficial de policía mientras llevaban la misma velocidad que Duncan.

Enserio creí que era la sexta – se burlaba Duncan del oficial de policía.

Muy gracioso, ahora… PARA EL AUTO – le gritaba el oficial de policía con el megáfono.

Ni aunque pudiera lo hiciera – admitía Duncan sin poder tomar el control del auto.

Deja de bromas Duncan y sal – le gritaba un policía – si lo haces fácil, tal vez te ganes menos días en la correccional.

De todas formas no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir – se despedía Duncan y el auto empezaba a acelerar.

AGARRENLO – gritaba un oficial de policía.

**Con Trent y Cody.**

No dejes que se lleven el auto – le recordaba Trent a Cody el cual tenia el controlador en sus manos.

Entonces máxima velocidad – exclamaba Cody apretando un botón rojo del objeto.

**Con Duncan.**

Paren esto ya! – gritaba enojado Duncan, aunque también un poco asustado por la velocidad que llevaba.

No, hasta que lo devuelvas – le recordaba Trent.

Entonces saldré, si puedo – se prometía Duncan abriendo la puerta del auto, mientras en la radio pasaban una canción.

"We are the champions, my friend"

**Con Cody y Trent.**

Debo admitirlo, es una Buena canción – animaba Geoff saliendo detrás de Cody y Trent.

De donde saliste? – le preguntaba Cody asustado.

No sabia que comprarle a Bridgette, así que vine a pregúntales a ustedes… por cierto lindos autos – miraba los autos el fiestero.

Gracias, pero ahora falta el numero… - decía susurrando el numero Cody.

**Con Duncan.**

Con que esto es? – preguntaba Duncan al ver el objeto que Cody había colocado en el auto, para luego tomarlo y patearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos, y posteriormente subirse al auto – espero que ya no halla sorpresas.

Tengo un repuesto – le revelaba Cody a Duncan el cual se golpeo la cabeza con el volante al oir la voz de Cody.

**Con Trent, Geoff y Cody.**

No creen que ya sufrió demasiado – le preguntaba Geoff a los dos chicos.

Lo único que queremos es el auto, cuando el lo entregue todo estará bien – le recordaba Trent,

Espero que no tengamos que recurrir al botón de autodestrucción – se acordaba Cody del botón que puso.

QUE? – se alarmaba Trent – por que pusiste eso?

Pensé que seria necesario – respondía Cody quien puso el botón por error.

Crees que no explote? – preguntaba Geoff.

Tranquilos, es sabroso pero nadie lo probara – contestaba Cody poniendo el botón en una mesa.

Sabroso? – preguntaba Owen que pasaba por ahí.

No! NO! – Gritaban los tres chicos al unísono, mientras Owen mordía el botón rojo y causaba un desastre.

**Duncan.**

Secuencia de autodestrucción activada, gracias por usar los servicios Anderson, posdata, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad – felicitaba el auto sacando una tarjeta de "explotare" en la ventana.

Pero que hijos de pu… -

-BOOM-

**El auto exploto por completo, pero por suerte la bomba estaba mal puesta, por lo que Duncan solo tuvo heridas menores, pero aun así fue llevado al hospital, los policías le concedieron pasar año nuevo fuera de la correccional por las fiestas.**

**Con Trent, Geoff, Owen y Cody.**

Creen que este bien? – preguntaba preocupado Trent.

Si no lo esta, recuerden esto nunca paso – les advertía Geoff.

Como quieras, solo quería probar el sabroso botón – se entristecía Owen ante el botón que no era nada sabroso.

Por suerte tenemos 8 autos, solo debemos comprar otro – les recordaba Cody a todos los demás.

-BOOM-

**Los 8 autos explotaron por completo, dejando desmayados a los ex campistas, excepto Cody el cual no le paso nada.**

Estoy vivo – gritaba Cody por todo el garaje.

-BOOM-

**Ahora si, los ex campistas estaban tirados en el suelo, fueron llevados al hospital, pero no recibieron mucho daño.**

**Duncan.**

Y eso es por lo del auto – susurraba el pobre Duncan dentro de la ambulancia con heridas nada graves, pero aun así se lo llevaron al hospital.

**En la noche.**

**Todos los ex campistas habían sido reunidos para una fiesta, los últimos en llegar fueron Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Cody y Owen.**

Que les paso? – preguntaba un poco preocupada Gwen.

Un accidente – contestaba Geoff con dolor en sus heridas.

Y por que todos tienen el mismo tipo de heridas – le preguntaba Bridgette dudando.

Por que… - pensaba Trent.

Tomen creo que se lo han ganado – les entregaba Chris los regalos que tanto buscaban, interrumpiendo a los chicos.

Por que… estábamos buscando sus regalos – respondía Duncan herido igualmente.

Duncan, no tenias por que… dámelo – decía Courtney esto ultimo arrebatándole el regalo a Duncan de las manos.

Gracias! – agradecía Bridgette a su novio Geoff.

Esto es para… ti – miraba el regalo Trent antes de entregarlo.

Gracias Trent – agradecía la gótica al músico.

**Y es así como llegaron las 12 de la media noche, y todas las parejas se reunieron para el típico beso de año nuevo, así como pareja de Courtney y Duncan, Trent y Courtney y Geoff y Bridgette, luego de eso todos celebraron por un buen rato, hasta que la fiesta termino y todos estaban por irse, excepto los chicos que estaban por preguntarle algo a Chris.**

Por que nos diste un regalo, eso es extraño viniendo de ti? – le preguntaba Duncan.

Por su acto de este día, solo se hubieran visto – admitía Chris mostrándoles los formularios que llenaron ese mismo día.

Espera tu eras el sujeto de traje – adivinaba Geoff.

Exacto, y el regalo del auto, era solo para ver lo que podían llegar a hacer si alguien quería un regalo para su chica, aunque no me esperaba lo de los nueve autos – se sorprendía igualmente Chris.

Espera… estas diciendo que por tu culpa exploto mi auto – le preguntaba Duncan empezando a ponerse furioso.

Por tu culpa todos estamos heridos – le preguntaba un molesto Geoff.

Por tu culpa perdí mis 9 autos – le preguntaba también molesto Trent.

Y por tu culpa no pude comer mi sabroso botón – preguntaba Owen también enojado-

OH vamos… no quieren empezar año nuevo con peleas cierto – les preguntaba Chris retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Claro que No! – le respondía Duncan con una mirada macabra.

Que alivio – se calmaba Chris.

Pero ellos si – Trent mostraba un fila de gente que odia a Chris McLean los cuales al verlo empezaron a perseguirlo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritaba el presentador siendo perseguido por sus enemigos.

Supongo que todo esta bien verdad? – preguntaba Trent ofreciéndole la mano a Duncan.

Si supongo – accedía Duncan dándole la mano a Trent y olvidando lo ocurrido.

AYUDENME, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTA GENTE NO APRECIE LA BELLEZA – gritaba Chris corriendo hacia la salida aun siendo perseguido por las personas.

Feliz año nuevo Chris – le decían los chicos al unísono.

Y a todos – finalizaba Cody saliendo a escena.

FIN?...

_que les parece?... si lo se, apesta xD._

_Eso te demuestra que no debes buscar el mejor regalo, o te pasara esto jejeje._

_Bueno este fic solo lo hise por estas fechas en fin, también decirles…_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._

_Les deseo lo mejor a todos los que lean el fic, y no importa que no comenten, igual les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos._

_Ahora si me despedido, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._

_Y Pásenla genial._

_Salu2_


End file.
